I need You
by YoroOno
Summary: "Uma rosa muda tanta coisa... um papel estraga vidas" *Essa fic é também postada no Spirit.*


Coloquei minhas mãos na maçaneta, e senti-a gelada. Meu coração estava apertado e minhas pernas descobertas pelo curto pijama, estavam arrepiadas. Meus pés, cobertos pelas gigantes meias azuis listadradas, estavam gelados apesar de tudo.

Mordi meu lábio e soltei a mão de onde estava. Não o incomodarei com isso, deve ser algo da minha cabeça, apenas. Respirei fundo soltando meu lábio machucado, e me virei voltando a pisar no tapete em meio ao corredor. A única luz que eu via, era a dá pequena janela no final do cômodo. E era apenas a luz da lua.

Calma Cristal. É só um dia normal. Caminhei em direção, a pequena janela e me virei entrando no meu quarto pela porta entreaberta. Liguei a luz do meu quarto, e a ajustei baixinha para não chamar atenção. Passei pelo espelho parando para me olhar, meu pijama azul combinavam com as meias e meu lábio estava realmente machucado. Sorri fraco, eu sabia disso.

Não sei se isso é um defeito ou uma qualidade, eu considero algo meu. Mas gosto de ter razão, ou estar certa. Voei nos meus pensamentos e acabei me perdendo na hora. Eu já devia estar dormindo, já passam das três horas. Eu realmente tenho vontade de voltar ao quarto do Cassy. Estou com medo, não, estou nervosa.

Suspirei, e arrumei a fina blusa azul. Hoje está tão frio. Desliguei a luz e fui até minha cama, subindo nas escadas dá mesma (já que havia uma escrivaninha em baixo dela) e me coloquei em baixo das ainda quentes cobertas. É só uma escola.

— Eu sei Castiel, mas simplesmente não podemos acelerar a justiça. — Ouvi minha mãe falando da cozinha, enquanto me dirigia até a mesma.

— Mesmo assim! — Ouvi a voz do meu irmão. — Ela é filha de vocês agora. Por que tem o sobrenome dos outros pais? Não lembram de tudo o que eles fizeram? — Ele estava irritado como sempre.

Ouvi o barulho de algo quebrar e levei as mãos a boca quando ouvi meu susto. Deve ter sido uma xícara. — Olha ali, filho. A xícara preferida da sua irmã. — Minha mãe novamente disse. — Tome cuidado, não pise aqui. — A ouvi dizer, ela deveria estar limpando.

— Olha Castiel. — Meu pai disse firme. — Nessa casa, não se fala do passado dá Certo, sabe muito bom disso. Não pense que para nós é algo bom era ter esse sobrenome, mas não é algo que se muda de um dia para outro. Ela é uma Collins, para nós. Não podemos acelerar a justiça. Demoramos, até conseguirmos sua guarda, não vamos incomoda-los novamente. Porém, estamos lutando para que aconteça o mais rápido possível. Por hora, esqueça o que fizeram com ela. A machuca lembrar disso.

Ouvi Castiel bufar e ouvi o vidro ser jogado no lixo também. Ele passou por mim. — Cassy... — Mas não me deu atenção. (O que é estranho.) Suspirei, d entrei na cozinha. Meu pai estava sentado na mesa tomando café e minha mãe colocando outra xícara na mesa. — Bom dia, senhor e senhora Collins.

Maredith, me olhou estranho e veio até mim segurando meus ombros e me levanto até a cadeira, com o prato que estava com a xícara substituta da quebrada. — Eu já disse mocinha. É pai e mãe.

Sorri e ri. — Tudo bem. Bom dia, pai e mãe. — Meu pai sorriu, e começei a me servir o suco da manhã. — O Cassy... Digo, o Castiel, o que aconteceu com ele? — Perguntei preocupada, mesmo já sabendo.

Ouvi o longo suspiro do meu pai. — Ele só está estressado. — Como sempre. — Por causa... — Ele hesitou — Do seu sobrenome.

Assenti. — Ele não gosta da minha família biológica.

— Não, querida. E nem nós. — Minha mãe sorriu. E eu fiz o mesmo. Eles foram ruins para mim. E tenho que aceitar. Meredith, ou Med, e Alan são meus pais agora e ponto.

Termino de comer e sinto algo bater em minha cabeça. — Doeu... — Resmungo colocando a mesma e vejo Castiel passar na minha frente.

— Vamos pirralha, estamos atrasados. — Eu olho para meus pais e sorrio para eles, pegando minha mochila.

— Ei, Cassy! Você não deixaria sua irmãzinha para trás! — Digo sorrindo e passo por ele saindo de casa, vendo o imenso jardim do meu pai de rosas, principalmente brancas, eu as amo.

Ele ri para mim e coloca o braço nos meus ombros. — Quer pagar para ver, Cristal? — Eu nego assustada. Ele já me largou uma vez em casa.

A escola era próxima, então fomos a pé. Encontrando Lysandre, o melhor amigo do meu irmão, parado a nossa espera com um sorriso delicado. — Os irmãos Collins. — Brincou, e cumprimentou Castiel, logo olhando para mim.

Pegou minha mão e deu um leve beijo, tirando das suas costas uma rosa branca. — Para você, senhorita.

Minhas bochechas coraram e eu mordi o lábio sorrindo. — O-obrigada Lysandre.

Ele assente sorrindo.

"Uma rosa muda tanta coisa, mal eu sabia que aquele garoto com os olhos de cores diferentes ia me ensinar a ver o mundo do seu modo."


End file.
